Tres Fantasmas, Un Deseo
by Say S
Summary: Un Deseo de Navidad, puede cambiar la visa de Rick... solo debe buscar en su corazón


Robotech no me pertenece, ni el cuento al que hago alusión; Esta historia es simplemente de entretenimiento y esparcimiento.

**FELICES FIESTAS AMIGOS**

* * *

**Tres Fantasmas, Un Deseo**

Rick se tiró boca arriba en su cama, colocó los brazos bajó su cabeza y se puso a observar el techo, en esa postura tan propia de él. Un resoplido seguido de una maldición entrecortada salió de sus labios al mismo tiempo que se sacaba las botas y las aventaba lejos de la cama.

Con frustración llevó la almohada a su rostro tapándose la luz, pero luego la aventó con fuerza contra la puerta de su habitación. Era navidad, había una fiesta en la base y pensaba ir con Lisa… a esas horas todos debían estar divirtiéndose, pero recibió una llamada de Minmei. Corrió a buscarla por lo que nunca llegó dejando plantada a Lisa, quien le gritó a la entrada de la fiesta delante de todo el escuadrón y él de nuevo… volvió a insultarla. Recordó la imagen de Lisa, sus ojos brillantes con las lágrimas contenidas, cómo corrió alejándose de ahí, seguida de Claudia, la mirada de Gloval, el odio de las conejitas. Y ahora estaba ahí solo en medio del frío y la noche en Navidad.

Maldición, Lisa… siento que… Argh – Gruñó, se sentó en la cama, con desgano se levantó, fue hacia la cocina y se preparó un ligero sandwich, su alacena estaba llena… gracias a la mujer que en ese momento creía odiar tanto. Se sintió enojado consigo mismo por ser así, teniendo a esa amiga, a ese ángel a su lado y él sintiendo todo ese odio hacia ella y solo por que… - Qué tontería – Dijo azotando la puerta del refrigerador – Como pude haberme enojado… tenías razón en ponerte así… fui yo quien volvió a fallar… a fallarte, como pude gritarle de ese modo delante de todo el escuadrón – Pensó sentándose en la mesa y mordiendo su sandwich que le supo amargo – Lo siento Lisa – Dijo en voz alta colocando las manos en su cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento. - No sé cómo puedo pasar de odiarte a ti a odiarme a mí en menos de 10 minutos… creo Roy tenía razón y estoy loco.

Se levantó, se quitó el uniforme y medio desnudo se echó en la cama, al poco rato se quedó dormido, el patrullaje había sido largo, y estaba cansado, su conciencia no lo hubiera dejado dormir de otro modo, o eso creía el.

Sintió frió… despertó, se talló los ojos con desgano para quitarse el sueño de encima y su mirada se iluminó con la increíble luz de la luna, estaba afuera en un campo de trigo, lejos de asustarse se sintió tranquilo, aromas conocidos inundaron sus pulmones, se giró en redondo y al final de los dorados campos había una casita, había luz en las ventanas y humo salió por la chimenea

Mi cas….cas….casa – Murmuró despacio abriendo sus profundos ojos azules desmesuradamente

Es tu pasado… - Susurró una voz a su lado. Rick sintió que se infartaba del susto: un Zentraedi Micronizado estaba parado a su lado.

¡Qué rayos! – Dijo él, poniéndose en alerta para luego calmarse al ver que era Rico - ¡Qué haces aquí!

Soy el Zentraedi del pasado….

Ese cuento ya me lo sé…. – Dijo Rick con sarcasmo, mientras caminaba hacia la casita – Y tres fantasmas me visitarán hoy, seguramente…

Sí… pero al final tendrás un solo deseo…. Que cambiará tu vida para siempre – Rick no lo escuchó, corría con emoción a aquella casita que fuera su hogar

Una bella escena familiar se llevaba a cabo adentro. Lo alcanzaba a ver todo a través de la ventana. Un gordinflón jefe de familia reía y levantaba su copa de sidra en la cabecera de la mesa; una bella señora con semblante sereno sonreía con emoción con un bebé en los brazos… un Roy apenas adolescente brindaba con él.

Mi familia – Murmuró con emoción – Mamá… Papá… Roy

Tuviste un pasado difícil Rick, no lo niego… pero lleno de amor. Tu madre, tu padre y tu hermano te adoraron e hicieron lo que mejor creyeron para darte un hogar y educación, para hacer lo que eres ahora, un hombre de bien.

Rick había entrado, no podía quitarles los ojos de encima a esas tres singulares figuras que eran tan importantes para él. Incluso se maravilló al verse a sí mismo, tan pequeñito en brazos de su madre.

No pueden vernos – Dijo el zentraedi

Lo supongo – Dijo Rick, con la mirada perdida

¿Deseas conservar este pasado? puedo cambiarlo… que tus padres vivan, que Roy viva…

Rick se quedó pasmado, una vida diferente al lado de los que había amado, ellos vivos a su lado, pero eso cambiaría su presente

Tu vida será distinta, tal vez no entres al ejército, tal vez mueras en el ataque de mi raza, tal vez nunca conozcas a la gente que ahora forma parte de tu vida – Mientras lo escuchaba Rick sintió un vacío en el pecho y sin saber el porqué, la imagen de Lisa vino a su mente - Tal vez… nunca la conozcas – Le dijo Rico.

No… quiero que ella sea parte de mi vida – Dijo con decisión e inmediatamente todo a su alrededor desapareció.

Estaba ahora en su recámara viéndose dormir inquietamente, y se escuchó a sí mismo como un nombre escapaba de sus labios… otra vez ella, su oficial superior, la mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos profundos que sí, tenía que aceptarlo, le encantaba y lo tenía vuelto loco.

Estoy soñando con ella – Dijo

Como todas las noches – Dijo otra voz a su lado, el dio un respingo del susto

Supongo que es tu turno, Konda – Dijo al ver al Zentraedi a su lado

Sí… soy tu presente, mírate ahí dormido, solo en Navidad… pero yo puedo cambiar eso – Añadió y entonces Rick se vio en la fiesta que seguro continuaba en el Hangar, parecía bastante divertido, tenía una copa en la mano y bailaba con Kim, Vanesa y Sammy – Una mueca de asombro y disgusto se marcó en su rostro

Ese no soy yo… parece que estoy viendo a Roy

Podrías ser tú, si lo deseas, yo puedo hacerte popular entre las chicas e incluso irresistible para Minmei – Dijo al indicarle como la cantante entraba al hangar y al verlo corría a sus brazos para fundirse en un apasionado beso.

¿Dónde está Lisa? – Pregunto sin importarle estar besando a Minmei

En su casa, sola como siempre

¿Por qué?

Porque no le gustan las fiestas, porque te odia por ser un mujeriego, por que nunca han sido amigos.

Entonces, si fuera popular… ¿ella nunca sería mi amiga?

No… nunca, pero podrás tener a todas las chicas de la base…podrías tener a Minmei en tu cama esta misma noche – Le dijo

Rick lo pensó un poco, Minmei en su cama, imagino su perfecto cuerpo desnudo junto a él, imaginó sus besos, sus caricias, pero un vacío le llenó el pecho.

No – Dijo con seguridad – Quizás algún día pueda tener a Minmei para mi, quizás nunca sea para mí, pero de algo estoy seguro, no a costa de perder a mi amiga, quiero que Lisa siga siendo parte de mi vida.

Así sea – Dijo el Zentraedi y todo se desvaneció a su alrededor

Hacía frío… otra vez estaba afuera, frente a una enorme y lujosa mansión, se acercó despacio y miró por la ventana, era una casa enorme y lujosamente decorada, un árbol espectacular lucía al lado de la chimenea y abajo un repertorio de regalos de todos tamaños y formas engalanaban la fina alfombra. De pronto ya estaba adentro. Se vio a sí mismo, sentando en la sala mirando la TV, en donde pasaban un programa especial de navidad conducido por Minmei. Miró a su alrededor, había fotos de la estrella por todas partes, hasta que en una mesita logró ver una pequeña foto de él y la estrella casándose. Era la única foto que tenían juntos, el resto de las fotos eran sólo de Minmei. Recorrió la casa con cuidado, llena de lujos por doquier, miró los jardines por las ventanas, vio a la servidumbre cenar en la cocina. Pero un cuarto llamo su atención, una recamara al final del pasillo, que decía en la puerta "Bebé". La abrió con curiosidad y estaba vacía.

Es el cuarto que tú quisiste dejar para cuando tuvieran un bebé… Minmei nunca ha querido un hijo; Tú siempre lo has deseado. – Dijo una voz a su lado. Rick ya no se asustó, giró y miró a Ron a su lado

¿El Zentraedi del futuro no?

Así es… Mira tu vida, lujos y riquezas y sin embargo, soledad

¿Es mi esposa verdad?

Sí

De gira supongo, como siempre

Sí

Mansión, autos, lujos y soledad, de alguna forma sé que así sería

Y así será, si sigues encaprichado con ella

¿No es amor lo que siento, verdad?

Eso es algo que sólo tú puedes saber

¿Cómo?

Simple… busca en tu corazón…

Como sería mi vida con…

Con Lisa…

Sí…

Cierra los ojos

Al abrirlos de nuevo, estaba en una bella casa, hermosa y ordenada, espaciosa y con detalles exquisitos… se veía elegante sin ser ostentosa. Un árbol magnífico estaba al centro de la sala y decenas de regalos alrededor. Varias voces llamaron su atención. En la cocina, él y Lisa preparaban algo, sin dejar de pasar cualquier oportunidad para besarse, para abrazarse, Rick se estremeció con sólo imaginar a Lisa tan cerca de él; aromas deliciosos inundaban el ambiente, de pronto algo más capturó su atención, unas risitas venían de la sala, detrás de un sillón, una pequeña jugaba con un gran perro blanco; sin poder evitarlo, se dirigió hacia allá. Una niña hermosa casi idéntica a Lisa jugaba en la alfombra y se carcajeaba al ver al perro mordisquear una pelota. Por un momento la niña lo vio; Unos profundos ojos azules igual a los suyos lo miraron fijamente.

¡Papá! – Balbuceó y le extendió los brazos, mientras un sentimiento cálido inundaba su ser

Ven, princesa – Dijo el Rick del futuro atravesando el cuerpo del etéreo visitante y tomando a la pequeña en brazos, sin embargo la niña se revolvió en brazos de su padre y se soltó una carcajada al mirar al otro Rick que le sonreía

Los Sterling no tardan en llegar, amor – Dijo Lisa, quien llegó a su lado y tomando a la bebé en brazos, se dirigió al segundo piso – Voy a cambiar a esta traviesa para que esté lista para jugar con Dana

Un hogar… - Balbuceó Rick

¿Cuál es tu deseo de navidad? – Dijo Ron a su lado

Este… deseo a Lisa en mi vida para siempre – Añadió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

El frío lo despertó, un nombre escapó de sus labios, se levantó de un brinco, no recordaba bien lo que había "soñado" sólo sabía que amaba a Lisa. Con todo su ser.

Debo encontrarla – Dijo mientras se vestía con rapidez, tomaba la llave, jalaba su gabardina y salía a la calle – 11:45 – Vio en su reloj - No es tan tarde, aún podemos pasar juntos la navidad

La nevada era intensa, el frío calaba los huesos, la brisa con rastros de nieve le daba en la cara provocando una sensación de finos cortes, agradeció que la pequeña tienda en las afueras del barrio militar aún estuviera abierta. Y con su valioso paquete corrió de vuelta hacia casa de Lisa.

Una, dos, tres veces tocó sin recibir respuesta. Pero no se detuvo, continuó aunque sentía que se helaba afuera. Por fin una luz se encendió.

Lisa, ábreme – me estoy congelando – Dijo con desesperación

¿Qué, estás loco, Rick? – Preguntó ella desde adentro mientras giraba la cerradura de la llave – sólo porque hace un frío de los mil demonios, aunque debería dejarte allá afuera para que te congelaras – Continuó mientras abría la puerta, pero no pudo seguir hablando, Rick se abalanzó sobre ella abrazándola con intensidad

¿Qué te pasa? – Dijo ella, intentando librarse de su abrazo aunque estaba temblando por la cercanía del muchacho

Quiero que siempre seas parte de mi vida – Le dijo mirándola fijamente

¿Qué tienes Rick? – le dijo ella entre preocupada y nerviosa al sentirlo tan cerca, demasiado cerca…

¡Feliz navidad! – Dijo, abrazándola de nuevo

¿Estás bien? – Dijo ella tocando su frente. Rick se estremeció con su suavidad y su calor - ¡Estás helado! – Continuó

Perdóname Lisa, perdóname – Decía una y otra vez mientras tomaba la mano de Lisa entre las suyas y la besaba con devoción; Lisa sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

¿Rick?

Traje vino para celebrar – Dijo mostrándole la bolsa de papel

¿Celebrar?

La Navidad… que estamos juntos – Dijo acercándola a su cuerpo y abrazándola

Ven Rick – Siéntate – le dijo ella, tomándolo de la mano como a un niño pequeño y guiándolo a la sala – Creo que el vino puede esperar – Añadió quitándoselo de las manos – Un té caliente es mucho mejor ahora.

Momentos después Lisa volvió de la cocina con el humeante té, sirvió dos tazas y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la mirada anonadada de Rick

-¡Eres hermosa! – Dijo con soltura mientras Lisa se enrojecía aun más y trataba de cubrirse un poco más con su gran bata afelpada

Pero si debo verme espantosa – Dijo riendo – A media noche, dormida y de bata

No… siempre luces perfecta – Respondió él, sin dejar de mirarla

¿Qué pasa Rick? – Dijo ella intrigada

Yo… tuve un sueño… o una visión, no recuerdo pero me di cuenta que la única constante en mi vida eres tú, que soy feliz por eso, que le das sentido y rumbo a mi vida, que sin ti estaría perdido – Lisa lo escuchaba conteniendo la respiración – Y que quiero que eso siga siendo así, eres muy importante para mí, lo sabía, siempre lo supe en el fondo de mi corazón, de mi alma… eres quien da razón a mi existencia

Rick… yo…

Quiero que seas mi presente y mi futuro, te quiero a mi lado el resto de mi vida… porque… porque yo te amo Lisa – Finalizó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Lisa estaba estática, no respiraba, no se movía, no reaccionaba, sentía como su corazón latía sin control en su pecho, sentía que iba a desmayarse, sentía que la felicidad estallaba en su interior, sentía que no podría seguir conteniendo las lágrimas – Te amo – Repitió de nuevo Rick y Lisa se lanzó en llanto a sus brazos que la recibieron en un cálido abrazo y pequeños besos cubrieron su cabeza mientras ella temblaba y sollozaba

Yo también te amo, Rick… siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré.

Rick levantó suavemente el rostro de la joven y ambos se perdieron uno en la mirada del otro. Rick se acercó despacio, cerrando el espacio entre ellos y antes de colocar sus labios sobre los de ella, susurró…

¡Feliz Navidad… amor -

Te Amo – Murmuró ella antes de cerrar los ojos y perderse en ese beso, en esa promesa, en ese deseo de navidad.

* * *

Con todo cariño para todos ustedes

FELICES FIESTAS Y PROSPERIDAD EN EL 2010¡¡¡¡

Esta historia pensaba hacerla mas larga, pero gano el tiempo y quise subirla antes de Navidad, ojala les haya gustado ;)

Sary


End file.
